1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wireless mouse; in particular, to a wireless mouse can be charged wirelessly, a wireless mouse device using the same and a charging method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A user can easily control a cursor on the screen with a mouse. In the early designs, there was a roller configured in the mouse, so that the displacement and moving direction of the cursor on the screen could be determined by mechanically detecting the displacement and moving direction of the mouse by the roller when the user moves the mouse on a plane, such as on a desk. In recent years, the displacement and moving direction of the mouse are detected by an optical mechanism instead of the traditional mechanical roller, which can increase the accuracy of mouse detection. Moreover, as the technology developed, wireless charging technology has also been used in the mouse.